Chuck E Cheese Disaster
by Sapphire Seibrem
Summary: Ok, this is the result of being way too sugar high after your birthday... It's pretty short, so, yesh, I hope you like it


Ok, this is my first fanfic in awhile, and it's bound to be REALLY weird, cuz it was formed from events that took place at my b-day party (which took place March 15th, oh yeah!), and I'm up typing this at 1 something in the morning, and btw, this is a cross over with Yugioh!!!

disclaimer: pokes all her bishes misc. Bishies (including Vash and Kiba!!!)

'She doesn't own Inuyasha, Yugioh, Chukie Cheese, or anything but the plot. And us...joy...' Kurama: If she owned any of it, we'd all be fearing our our lives, trust us.

NOTE: In this story, Yami Malik is called Marik and Yami Yugi is called Yami, k?

Shippo awoke one morning, and saw Kagome sleeping next to him, "Kagome! Wake up! Today's the day you promised me to take us all to your era for my 8th birthday!!! C'mon!!!" he whispered excitedly, Kagome opened her eyes, and got up slowly, "ok, ok... hold on", she said. As she got up, she picked him up and walked over to everyone else, awaking each of them in a way to where they wouldn't hate her and nag her to death. Inuyasha surprisingly agreed to let Sesshomaru and Kouga come along, and they would meet up with a few of her friends from the modern day. As they met up with Rin and Sesshomaru, they all followed Kagome to the well, (yes, I'm aware that normally only Inuyasha and Kagome can get through the well), and they went through it. As they climbed up, they all looked around, except Kagome and Inuyasha (even though Inuyasha hadn't seen _everything _in her world), and followed the girl.

When they got into her house, Souta looked at them in wonder and said "That's right, it's his birthday," the black-haired boy said pointing at Shippo and smiling, "Kagome, your other friends are out in the living room" he said, walking off to finish his movie he was watching. As she walked out to the living room with quite a few people in tow, she met up with her friends, Yami, Marik, Shayna, Chelsea, and Joey.

"Hey Kagom........holy....friggin'.......crap..." Shayna said, staring at Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha, emmiting glares from not just Kagome, but Sango, and Chelsea as well, everyone knew that Kagome had showed them pictures of Inuyasha and Miroku from when Kagome brought a camera with her one time when she went down the well. "AWWWW!!! They're soooo cute!!!" Chelsea and Shayna exclaimed, hugging Rin and Shippo, "this is the birthday boy" Kagome said, holding up Shippo.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, tugging on the demon's sleeve. "I have no clue what so ever..." Sesshomaru replied, trying to get away from Shayna, who was hugging him so tight he could hardly breathe. As Kagome stopped, Yami, not paying attention, ran into her and fell backwards into Chelsea, who blushed like crazy. "Here we are." Kagome said, stopping in front of a building with a giant gray, smiling mouse on it. The sign read 'Chuck E. Cheese'.

Shayna burst out into a grin and walked in the door ahead of everyone, their group being the first ones there that day. As Shippo saw the games and lights, he grinned widely, but freaked out, along with all the others from the feudal era as soon as the robot Chuck E. Cheese puppet started singing. Shayna, and most everyone else who had finally gotten what to do started diving for the tickets and tokens that were setting out on the floor and sticking out of the slots of the games. Kagome, Shayna, Chelsea, and everyone else who had money got what they could and got thousands of tokens, sodas for everyone, and about 10 large pizzas.

Shortly after everyone got their cup of tokens, all hell broke loose, Inuyasha, Shayna, Miroku, and Rin were all at the Tower of Power game, Shayna showing them that when you hit the button, a certain amout of tickets would be produced. Sesshomaru played Whack-a-Mole, and Joey played Tokyo Cop. Shippo, Chelsea, Rin, and Marik all were in the playground thing, looking around to attempt to find the slide while Kagome laughed as Miroku got tangled in his already high amount of tickets. Inuyasha moved on to skee-ball, and when one ball got stuck, keeping him from getting some tickets, Yami saw him touch the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, and ran over to tell him that it wasn't a good idea. Sesshomaru and Rin took a picture at the sketch book thingy, and Shippo played in front of the blue screen, watching his patch of red hair poking above the TV screen on the walls.

Kouga laughed as Inuyasha almost used Iron Reaver on the racing game he had lost. "Why bother, you have no clue what a car even is for the most part!" Kagome said, laughing, then he attemped to go into the playground, but immediately bumped his head on the step above his, "...stupid half-breed..." muttered Sesshomaru. Shayna was helping Shippo play Spider Stomp, which he quickly gave up. Then they all took a break to dig in to the pizza.

Marik and Sesshomaru both rolled their eyes as Sango, quite stupidly, took a picture with Miroku, and 'his hand took over' and just as the picture was being taken, Sango stood up and smacked Miroku.

After much pleading, Shayna got Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku each to take a picture with her. Chelsea did the same with Inuyasha, Miroku, Yami, Marik, Joey, and Rin and Shippo, after which Inuyasha went and stayed by Kagome the whole next 10 minutes, in which every time Sesshomaru walked by, he would make little 'whipping' noises and calling Inuyasha a whipped little puppy.

After about 15 more minutes, everyone sat down and sang happy birthday to Shippo, and he opened all his presents, some including comics (which woludn't do much good, but he could look at the pictures), a notebook and crayons to draw with,

and a few other things. Sesshomaru used his tickets to get Rin some glitter (muttering the whole time 'I'll regret that eventually'), face paint crayons, (-a/n: I got those!!!-), and a bracelet. And, softening just a little bit because of her sense of innocence, (-psh. In WHAT century-), got Shayna the dolphin thing she wanted, and Miroku and Inuyasha each got her and Chelsea something, and Kouga gave his tickets to Shayna and Kagome with a grin, (probably just to shut them up), earning each of them a hug.

Shippo took his tickets and got a Sponge Bob back pack, Sango dared him to get it, to carry his presents in. At the end of the day, everyone said good bye and Kagome's friends went home, and she took everyone back down the well. She stayed there for a while, then went home to study and came back the next day to make sure Shippo didn't think he was dreaming, and stayed for a few days.

YES! I'm done! I know it sucks, flame me if you want, I don't give a crap, I HAD to do this! It's too funny to resist, (I'm sooooooooo sorry, I never meant to add me and Chelsea, but it was funnier that way, some one to torture the bishies) pleeeeeeeze R&R!!!

Duo: yeah so she shuts up

Sora: pleeease??? puppy dog eyes

Bandit Keith: review and he'll stop...

Kurama:...review and get a cookie or 10

BYE BYE!!! hee hee!!!


End file.
